chronicles_of_the_crimson_stonefandomcom-20200216-history
The Reach
The Reach is the name given to both the north-west region of Aranor and the Kingdom that rules over these lands. It is virtually untouched wilderness, home to the Silver Queen. History The Kingdom was founded by Leofric in approximately 500 BDC with the unification of the Northern clansmen against the threat of the Fomorians. Though the area has been settled for at least 1000 years before the unification. The Reach has been at war with Frankia on-and-off for centuries. Geography Locations Frostgard Pertho Harbour (Jarl) Halldórr (Jarl) Helvegen (Thane) Outposts Giant's Causeway Winter's Bay Straits of Var Alda The Fjords The Borderlands Culture The people of the Reach are a strong, hard people who value camaraderie. The Reach is one of the only places that still speak Ordbok which is considered one of the oldest human languages in the world and is believed to be a precursor of the Common Tongue. They also practice Guest Right and the laws of hospitality. Much of the local transporting of goods involves husky or wolf drawn sleighs due to the ice and snow. Politics The Reach is a monarchy ruled by Queen Mera. They have been at war with Frankia for centuries. Religion Pagans the people of the Reach worship the old gods. Festivals and holidays A few notable holidays and festivals are customary in the reach,One notable festival is the Feast of the Dead. Economy Agriculture Fishing villages, farming of yaks, hunting mammoths, moose & deer. Hardy crops (rye, potato) and winter berries. The surrounding mountains provide an abundance of Redstone deposits only found in the Reach, able to provide the warmth and light needed to grow some crops like rice, wheat and fresh vegetables all year round. They store excess food for particularly harsh winters. Fermented yak's milk's a popular drink with farmers. Mining The Reach is rich in resources such as copper, gold, iron, lead, salt, silver, and tin materials that are in high demand across the world. Imports Food, luxury items. Exports Iron, lead, salt, silver, and tin, furs and pelts from wolves, brown bears, polar bears and beavers, antlers from reindeer and elk, ivory from mammoth and walrus tusks, narwhal horns, grōniz marble, blubber from whales, seals and sea cows used to make oil, soap, candle wax, cosmetics and in the treating of leather. Military The armies of the Reach are commanded by General Hjalmar. Due to raids from the north and Frankia, this has hardened the people of the Reach. Due to the harsh climate it is expected that both men and women learn to hunt and fight at a young age. In times of war the army counts as large as 20,000 strong in the span of a week, leaving 5000 to maintain the kingdom. The Reach has a small Navy of approximately 30 ships that patrol Winter's Bay and the Straits of Var Alda, but is expanded in times of war by fortifying and arming the fishing and merchant vessels. The predominant colours of the Reach are silver (snow and mountains) and blue (the sea and ice), with red (redstone found only in the frozen keep) identifying royal status. Trivia Grōniz marble is Swedish green marble. Category:Territorial Regions Category:Human Realms Category:The Reach Category:Locations